


Getting Together

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie gets the courage to ask his best friend/crush out; Stan hears about it all later through gossip. Richie Tozier is, of course, a huge dork.Oneshot/drabble





	Getting Together

Eddie was going to do it. He had to. It felt like this had been going on for years and in a way it had. What with his mom, and then something he could only remember a little bit but like an evil clown—he had to put all of that aside and just talk to Richie.

He took a deep breath.

“Richie.” His voice was soft. And yeah, it was a little nervous too. “I think I love you.”

Richie glanced at him, and his eyes lit up.

“Dude, no way! That’s awesome-sauce!”

Remind Eddie again why he even liked this weirdo in the first place.

* * *

 

“So,” Eddie said, picking at his nails. Stan thought that was an honestly disgusting habit, but he willed himself for once not to say anything. “Richie texted me.”

“What a surprise.”

“He said ‘your adorable’. Spelled like y-o-u-r. So then I texted him back, and I said ‘no _you’re_ adorable.”

Stan wasn’t surprised. He wouldn’t have been able to let that go either. “And? What happened?”

“And we’re dating,” Eddie said, laughing a little bit. “All I did was correct his grammar and now we’re dating. But I like him. A lot. So I’m not going to tell him any of this.”

Stan’s friends were dorks. But they were also sort of sweet.


End file.
